


Colourblind

by originofabsolution



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Merlin AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has dreams, but some are more easily achieved than others.<br/>(The Brooklyn Nine Nine gang in a Merlin AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BASIS OF WHO THE CHARACTERS ARE BASED AROUND (WHERE THEY LIVE, SOCIAL STANDING ETC):  
> Merlin= Rosa - TRAITS-Strong, Determined. DREAM-Wants to be a knight. (but she is woman)   
> Arthur= Jake - TRAITS-Brave, Loving. DREAM-Wants to be loved by the people. (and Amy)   
> Gwen= Amy - TRAITS-Clever, Caring. DREAM-Wants to be perfect.   
> Morgana= Gina - TRAITS-Vain, Narcissistic. DREAM-Wants to be famous.   
> Uther= Holt - TRAITS-Leader, Harsh. DREAM-Wants everything to be perfect.   
> Gaius= Boyle - TRAITS-Protector, Caring. DREAM-Wants to keep everyone happy.   
> Lancelot= Terry - TRAITS-Loyal, Strong. DREAM-Wants to protect everyone.

I have always wanted to be more than just a warlock (I hate using ‘witch’ to describe myself, I don't want to be burned at the stake.) I have always loved and known magic, but as I watched the Knights of Camelot ride through my village on horseback when I was 7, ever since I have wanted to be one of them. But there is only one thing in my way. I am a woman. 

 

So, at the age of 19 my mother tells me it's time to live my life. She gives me a letter to give to a man named Boyle, I assume I will be living with him. She wishes me well and tells me to be careful with magic. Before saying goodbye. I pick up my rucksack and start the journey to my new life. 

After a couple of hours I spot the gates of Camelot. I smile, excited to see what life is like in a castle. I run over to the gates and they let me in. In the castle walls I am met by rows upon rows of neat little houses and market stalls. I walk by them, heading to the castle, smelling the fruits they are selling on the way. 

I see a crowd of people in the courtyard of the castle. I stand behind the crowd and watch what is going on. 

“People of Camelot” a voice booms from the balcony of the castle. I look up to see King Holt. “As you know, the use of magic is punishable by death. This man has been practicing it! Therefore he is to be executed.” He says. A man is led into the podium and is pushed into the chopping block. The King lifts his hand. The executioner lifts his axe. 

“Kill him, kill him, kill him!” Someone chants. I look around the crowd to find the culprit. 

“Lady Regina.” The King sighs. “Please go back inside.” All heads turn to an open window of the castle. Where a girl sits in the window, watching the execution. 

“My name is Gina. And no. This is good entertainment.” The girl says. 

“So be it.” King Holt brings down his hand and the man is killed. Everyone is silent, other than the strange girl in the window who is cheering. King Holt looks embarrassed as he declares a feast, to celebrate no magic. Well I guess I won't be going then. 

The crowd starts to merge apart as the King goes back inside. I walk past the podium and see the severed head of the man, who was just like me. I guess mother was right, I must be careful. I walk over to one of the guards and ask where I can find Boyle. He points into a corridor, I follow the corridor and get lost immediately. After going into several wrong rooms I think I find the right one. 

I stick my head in the door. 

“Hello... Boyle.” I walk into the room, noticing many herbs and potions scattered around the room. 

“Oh. Hello!” A small man greets whilst chopping something what looks like moss from the ceiling. He loses his balance and falls off the high stool his is standing on to reach the ceiling. 

I take a risk and use my magical powers to move his bed, so it catches him as he lands. He looks at me shocked and demands to know everything. I tell him I have been able to use magic since I was little. He said he wouldn't tell anyone. 

“Anyway. I'm Boyle. Court physician and I love cooking and keeping people healthy. Who are you?” He asks. 

“I'm Rosa Diaz. My mother said you would look after me.” I hand him the letter she wrote for him. He then tells me to go put my stuff in the back bedroom and make myself at home. 

I unpack the few things that I brought with me and lay on my bed, closing my eyes for a little while. 


	2. Chapter 2

I hear a knock on my door a little while later. 

“Hey Rosa. Can you go give these medicines to the people on the bottles, their room numbers are on them too.” He tells me and hands me a satchel with the medicines in. I get up off of my bed and decide that this could be an opportunity to do some sightseeing. 

I stroll around the castle corridors, eventually finding the right rooms. I notice some people need medicines for really weird things. 

After a while, I am nearly finished and I have only 2 bottles left. I head up to a higher floor of the castle, where the royals live. I notice in one of the windows, the Knights training area. I stand and watch for a couple of minutes, before remembering I have a job to do. I decide that I will go outside afterwards and have a look. 

I read the next bottle ‘Prince Jake’. I find his room and knock. No answer. I go to open it but the door is locked. So I leave the bottle in a little bag, hanging on the doorknob. 

I pick out the last bottle ‘Lady Regina’. That was the strange girl in the window I think. I find her room number and knock on the door. A different girl with long black straight hair answers. 

“Hello, come in” she says and leads me in the room. 

“I'm here to drop this medicine off.” I say. The other girl stands beside me. 

“Okay. You had better wait for the Lady to get back from lunch with the King. Just in case there is a problem with the medicine.” She explains, speaking with perfect grammar. “I'm Amy Santiago, the Lady's servant.” I shake her hand. 

“I'm Rosa Diaz. I guess I just help Boyle out.” I say. We get into a conversation. Well mainly Amy was the one talking, telling me about Camelot. All the history, rules, important people. It was exciting at first, but now I just want to go down to see the Knights. 

The door opens and the girl I saw earlier walks in. She must be about 23, older than me. She has light brown hair, almost with an orange tinge. She is in a blue dress that is somewhat shorter than under the knee dressed that most wear. 

“Amy is my bath ready?” She walks right past us. 

“Oh, no m’lady. You didn't ask for a bath.” Amy instantly looks terrified. 

“Well I'm telling you now. I want a bath.” She scurries off silently to what I'm assuming is the bathroom. “Go run my bath!” The lady near enough shouts and turns around. “Oh, you're not Amy.” She begins to walk over to me. 

“She just went run your bath.” I explain. Unable to stop looking at her big baby blue eyes. They really match the dress she is wearing. 

“Who are you?” She asks. Standing still, a meter away from me. 

“I'm Rosa. I'm new here and I help Boyle.” I say. She pulls an unusual facial expression. 

“Boyle is a bit… weird. But you seem alright. I'm Gina.” She tells me “If you call me Regina, I will kill you.” She smiles sweetly. 

“Okay, noted” I nod “This is from Boyle.” I hand her the bottle. 

“Thank you.” She says and I begin to walk to the door, but she grabs my arm. I look at her, confused. “See you around Rosa.” She lets me go and I say ‘bye’ before leaving the room. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I go down to the training courtyard, where I see a couple of Knights practicing their accuracy by throwing knives at a target. Which seems to be moving because there is a man behind the target. I join in with their laughter as the guy manically runs around. 

One of them catches sight of me laughing. 

“Hey! What are you laughing about?” He walks over to me, 2 of his mates following behind him. 

“You guys, throwing the knives.” I say. They look at me, unamused. 

“Don't you have somewhere to be?” One of them asks. I shake my head. 

“Well this is no place for a woman.” The ‘leader’ of the 3 says.

“Excuse me?” He must be joking right. 

“Even if you are trying to look like a man, by not wearing a dress. You shouldn't be here.” 

“So you think just because I am a woman, means I can't watch or be part of your fun?” I ask, my temper rising rather quickly. He nods his head. “Well I bet I could be just as good as you guys.” 

They all look shocked and offended at the same time. 

“Is that a challenge?” He asks.

“If you are up for it.” I tilt my head. Ready to give this guy what he has coming. He hands me a little ball with spikes on a chain. He swings his own around his head and brags. I'm not quite sure how to fight with this. 

“Could we do swords instead?” I ask. 

“Nonono. That's a hazard to all of us if you are wielding it.” He says. What the hell is his problem???

I start swinging round my weapon and he hits it with his own weapon. Making it fall to the floor. He then starts to brag again. I grab a broom and hit him with it whilst he isn't looking. 

We then get into a full out duel. Him with a stupid spikey ball on a chain and me with a broom. I have to admit, it was the most fun I have had in a while, especially when I knocked the weapon from his hand and hit him onto the floor. 

I was a good sport and offered him a hand up. But then the asshole grabbed his shitty weapon and hit my arm with it, slicing it open and making it bleed intensely. I vigorously swore at him and walked off, whilst they laughed at me. 


	4. Chapter 4

I lay on my bed a few hours later with my arm wrapped in some type of cloth to stop the bleeding. That guy was such a dick. Even Boyle agreed when I told him about it. Though he did seem to have a soft spot for the guy, even though I didn't know who he was. Did he know who the asshole was? 

“Rosa, someone is here to see you.” Boyle says. I grunt and a man with big muscles walks into my room. 

“Hi, I'm Jeffords, Terry Jeffords. Just wanted to say sorry for my friends behaviour today. I think you are a great fighter!” He says 

“Hi. I'm Rosa. Thanks, your friend was an ass though.” 

“Yeah I guess that is one of the traits of royalty though.” He says. 

“Wait what?” Royalty?

“Prince Jake Peralta, King Holt’s adopted son. He was the one you fought.” He explains. 

“Wow. I thought he would have been a better fighter than that!” I exclaim and Terry laughs. We sit and chat for a while, we have a lot in common and he even asked me if I wanted to come watch one of the tournaments! Though I'd much rather be in the tournament, it's cool to watch.  

“Rosa! We have to go to the feast!” Boyle shouts from the other room. 

“Oh shit! I need to go there too! See you there Rosa.” Terry says, then rushes from the room. 

I get changed  from my blood stained tshirt into a clean one before heading out of the door. Following Boyle to the main hall.

In the hall, everyone is dressed nicely. There are Knights, Royal people, maids and guests. I go to ask Boyle a question about what to do. But I notice he is missing. 

Soon I see him browsing around the food tables and trying literally everything. 

I stand in the middle of the room and say nothing, for a while. Until I spot Amy, she waved at me and I walk over to her. 

“Hey, Rosa! Have you seen Prince Jake?” She asks immediately. 

“No. Why? He's an ass!” I say with an unamused face. Does she like him? 

“He's not that bad.” She says, with a tinge of disappointment. 

“If you say so.” I sigh. Looking around the room for Boyle. Who I see is still trying food. Everyone is silent and they move away from the centre of the room. I look through a gap between a couple of people, to see Prince Jake and Lady Gina. Linked arms and walking over to the table for the royals. They seem to be bickering about something. Amy gasps from beside me. 

“Don't they look amazing!” She exclaims.

“Yes. One of them does.” I mutter. I wouldn't say the Prince looks good, even if it would save my life. 

From what I can see, Jake is wearing his knight suit (without the armour) and Gina is wearing a royal purple dress. Similar to the one she was wearing earlier. They continue to bicker until Gina says one final thing then unlinks her arm from him, before walking off. 

Jake looks proud that she walked off. He stands and waits for King Holt to enter the room and make a speech. The speech was boring and extremely mean. I mean the guy probably has a good reason to hate a person with magic, but to hate everyone with magic and kill them… that’s a little too far.

After the speech, everyone goes back to chatting and the King and Prince go around to meet their guests. Amy decides to talk to me (well at me, I didn’t talk back) for as long as possible.

“Amy! Go get me food.” Lady Gina demands, interrupting Amy’s rambling. 

“What do you want me to get?” Amy asks.

“Take a guess and we will see if you are right. Now shoo.” She says and Amy scurries off, with a very stressed out expression. 

“Oh, hello Rosa! Didn’t see you there.” She says, turning herself to look right at me.

“Lady Gina, hi!” I greet, getting a better look at the dress she is wearing. It’s different to what many noble ladies would wear these days.

“Just call me Gina. Lady Gina makes me sound like an old person.” She says and makes a cringy face.

“That’s true. Does sound a little ancient.” I put on a little smirk.

“Hey! Cheeky!” She lightly hits me on the shoulder and laughs. “Anyway, are you enjoying the feast?” She asks.

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t really know anyone here or what to do.” I explain, frowning.

“Well it’s simple, you eat, talk and do not do anything that you see Amy do.” She explains, laughing as we watch Amy rush around the room, trying to figure out what food Gina wants.

“Sounds like good advice.” I agree. 

We talk for quite a while after that, until Jake comes over and ruins everything. By bragging about how he beat me and how I walked away. 

“You cut her! What the hell is wrong with you, asshole!” Gina exclaims. 

“If you are going to be king, I advise everyone to get as far away as possible. For your sake, and theirs.” I admit to him. Gina giggles and pokes my arm.

“I like you. Don’t be afraid to talk to me whenever you see me.” She says, tilting her head with a nice little smile, before she leaves to check on Amy. 

“Well, I think you are very rude and you should be in a prison cell.” Jake says to me, annoyed.

“I could say the exact same thing about you, my friend.” I say before leaving him, stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

The afternoon goes very well, I use Gina’s advice well. But it doesn’t help at all when I take a leap and change my life forever.

I was strolling around, trying to see if Boyle was doing okay. When I saw the Prince and a couple of his mates chatting. Pathetic assholes, I thought. Until I looked again, and noticed a cloaked figure, striding over to him from behind. Holding what looked like a dagger, pointing it at him. I get a little closer, getting a better look to see if it is just one of his mates playing a prank. But it’s not. Under the cloak is an old woman with murky yellow eyes, and she is laughing. But for some reason, only I seem to hear it. She gets super close to him and raises the dagger to plunge into him. 

I wasn’t going to do anything. What has he done to deserve my help? Nothing. But, suddenly I feel the urge to use my powers. So I quickly make sure no one is looking at me, before glaring at the dagger. Making it heat up, scorching the woman’s hands. Before I jump over to them, and push the prince out of the way. As the woman falls to the ground, where the prince was standing. She lays on the ground and angrily throws the dagger at one of the wooden tables, narrowly avoiding Amy’s legs as she frantically jumps around, eager to help the prince up off of the floor.

She helps him up and pats down his clothes, making sure there is no dust on them. He mumbles that he can do it himself. To which I reply, ‘yeah course you can’. There is a firm grip on my arm a couple of seconds later.

“You saved my son.” King Holt says to me, I feel like being sarcastic, but I feel this is not the right person to receive my sarcasm. “You must be rewarded.”

“Nah, it was nothing.” I say, not wanting all this attention.

“It is very important to me, and with reactions and quick thinking like that, I have a great job which I am going to give you.” He explains. I look at him hopefully. Could he be making me a knight? A guard? Is this the moment???

“You will be Prince Jake’s servant!” He announces. All my hope drops. 

“What?!” Jake and I say in unison. Both of us then try to protest. But King Holt simply ignores us and tells me that I start tomorrow. Well fuck.


End file.
